Through Purple Eyes
by Spectre27
Summary: Naruto And Sakura Get a Mission to spy on Otokagakure. What Happens When Sasuke and Orochimaru are there?NaruSaku My own custimized Naruto... Read And Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

**Set in Shippuden-like times**

**This is My fanfic So NO Ragging on my me about spelling and what happens!**

* * *

'Wow this is gonna be one weird night'…Naruto was right, he's was drunk-Semi drunk, in a bar, with women in front of him…He was popular among the village for saving it so many times, especially since the Gaara "I'ma kill you all" thing happened….. Sasuke left about a year ago and Naruto started sneaking into the bars with a henge put up so he looked older…Sakura was now working at the hospital and Kakashi is an ANBU again. Back to The Present, Naruto is at a bar, now legally able to drink at 18(this is a ninja village, different from our world) drowning out his memories of Sasuke and trying to get him back…Throwing any random amount of money on the counter he practically yelled out "Keep the change, I got to go!" Naruto got up and, on his way out kissed some random girl and basically made out with her on the spot, and left…When he got back to his apartment he found the door unlocked and went inside. "I don't really remember it being like this when I left"…'Yeah I definatly don't remember seeing a katana sticking out of my wall when I left!'. After inspecting his house and finding it acceptably fine, he got changed into his pajamas, took an advil, put on the TV and died out on his couch till morning…"Uhh, what happened last night? Oh wait yeah, nevermind…." 'I really gotta clean this place up and decorate or something, it's kinda boring looking at this place' He thought. 'Well better get up and get ready, Baa-chan gonna be mad if I'm late for my mission…Oh Wait!'. After speedily getting changed and doing stuff he needed to do he jumped out his window and started jumping off rooftops towards the Hokage tower.' I hope she doesn't kill me' he thought. The Chunin stationed outside knew what he was there for so they just let him go in without any bother. Sneakily opening the door to the main room failed horribly for once he stepped in, a chair was spiraling through the air, he dodged it, but not the clock aimed for his head…._** CRACK! **_"OUCH!!! What the heck Baa-chan!"…"Stop calling me that Naruto! Show me some respect! And you're late!". "Yeah I know I had a late night and I rushed here so don't complain to me about it…"

"I'll teach you respect!" At this Naruto did a barrel roll to his left to dodge Tsunade's Barrage of fists; of course she never did want to really harm him, so she basically stopped and gave him a death glare. After sitting back down she got serious again, "Naruto your mission is very important to the village and your going with one other person of your choosing, I wouldn't normally give someone this oppurtunity but it is important, you have to get along well with the person or else it'll cause problems on this mission. You and your teammate are going to gather information on Otokagakure where we think Orochimaru and Sasuke are right now; you _cannot_ jeapordize this mission by attacking them in an attempt to get Sasuke back. Gather the Information and under two circumstances can you attempt to get Sasuke back: 1You KNOW you are able to and 2:He is alone, if he is with Orochimaru you will fail. Got It?" Naruto was still Taking in all this information before nodding with determination in his eyes. "Hai"…"You will have 2 days to pack before you leave if you get held up send a message back"…He nodded and left to find his Pink haired teammate.

"Where is she? I've looked all over town and she's nowhere to be found!" The blond thought...'Wait! Ino'll probably know! I saw her a little back, at her flower shop maybe i could catch her before she goes home for lunch!' Putting some chakra to his feet he practiacally moved at the Freakin Speed of light to his destination..."Hey Ino!" he half-yelled, "Oh hi Naruto what's up?" "Where's Sakura I need to tell her about a mission" "I think she's at the Hospital she should be done her shift there soon." "K' thanks Ino". Moving again at the "Freakin Speed of Light" he got to the hospital while knocking down anybody in his way, which, wasn't many because alot of people were at home sleeping or got out of the way. He knew where he was headed because after alot of training he had been to the hospital many times before, so he learned what the inside looked like. At the reception desk the nurse there blushed at him, and gave him the directions, but not exactly letting him go saying "Maybe we can go out sometime?" she was blushing alot but was still holding onto his arm, He replied with Doing his Light Speed thingy OUT of his jacket, to where she said Sakura could be found. He knew how Sakura got mad so he subtly opened the door and snuck in behind her, and gave her a hug from behind. She yelped rather loudly, scaring the patient and seemingly deafening Naruto's left ear. "Naruto!!!" followed by a scream could be heard from down the halls, scaring the nurse at the reception desk. "I'm sorry, it was just the perfect oppurtunity!" "I don't care, never do that again if i don't say you can or if i don't know!" "Fine, anyway we have a mission to go on..." he stated rather sadly. "What's it about?"she asked, "We're going to spy on Otokagakure where Sasuke and Orochimaru are sopposed to be right now..." at this sakura's eyes widened and she spaced out, nearly dropping her clipboard. "When do we leave?" she asked, "We leave in 2 days" he stated. "Who's our leader for the mission?", "It was normally just me and you got signed on so no one". "Why was it just you and then me?" she asked curiously, he replied with "I was normally the only one to go on the mission but she told me to pick someone who i would be good in a group with so i picked you". She was suprised thinking 'Why would he pick me? I kill off about any brain cell he has and he still picks me?--' "Sakura! Earth to Sakura!" "Yeah yeah i'm here, i'm gonna punch out and go home to pack. We'll meet at the Front Gate?" "Yeah, Cya tommorrow Sakura-chan!" And with that he did his whole "I'm Superman/Freakin' Speed of Light" thing...(His light speed running is almost like he's flying because when he takes one step(when running) he pushes off of the earth and practically flies a few feet before his foot touches the ground again)

He was getting tired so he got down to walking again when he came by the reception desk with that nurse still there. She saw him and blushed, he noticed she still had his jacket so he said "You can keep that if you want" she blushed madly at this and replied with a nod and turning down her gaze. So he started to walk out to the exit doors when he opened the door he remembered, 'Aw jeez, I forgot, it's winter and i just gave that girl my jacket...' Right after he said that and he opened the door, The winter element of snow reminded him what time of the year it was. Realizing he was gonna freeze if he didn't get home and get dressed according to the weather, he focused any bit of chakra he had to his feet and zoomed off to his apartment. Meanwhile Sakura was walking down the hospital halls wondering how naruto dissapeared like that when she came up to the reception desk where she saw a nurse holding a familiar orange and black jacket. "Hey Yumi isn't that Naruto's jacket?" she asked questioningly...Now wearing it she replied with "Yeah he gave it to me" Sakura dumbfounded as to why Naruto would give his jacket to some stranger to him just shrugged it off. "Ok well i gotta go, Cya later Yumi!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Now Naruto was feeling better with a different jacket on, drinking hot chocolate while packing his stuff with one hand and shadow clones to help him. 'Ok that should do it, now i have the day to do what i want, well the rest of it, now seeing as it's 6:00pm'. Meanwhile Sakura was at home packing while listening to her mom babbling about being safe from Naruto and the enemies... Now both of them were chilling out on their beds thinking about how they were gonna get Sasuke back while keeping Orochimaru away... Naruto remembered their battles, on the hospital roof, the valley of end and now they might just not be interrupted this time... While Sakura was thinking about how she was gonna stop Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other while surviving Orochimaru. Now Naruto gained an idea, he'll Learn kenjutsu(Sword techniques)! He got up ran out his door and sprinted for Kakashi. Finding him under a tree that somehow didn't have snow around it he ran up to him Yelling Stuff like 'Hey Kakashi-sensei! / Hey!!!' and such. Kakashi noticing him, put away his perverted book at stared at his former student until he got to him. Naruto slightly gasping for air asked "Hey Kakashi*pant*sensei, can you do me a Huge favor?" Kakashi seeing Naruto's seriousness in his tone replied "Depends on what it is", "me and Sakura are going on a spying Mission in Otokagakure and i was wondering if you could make me a sword and teach me kenjutsu like the anbu do" Kakashi thinking about what might happen asked "Why because of a simple spy mission do you want me to make you a sword?". Naruto said "Old Baa-chan said Orochimaru and sasuke might be there and i want to be able to match Sasuke's Kenjutsu. I even practicied enough to get a Chidori working." Kakashi was surprised that Naruto could focus the chakra into his hand and control it well enough to make lightning. "Very well i will make you your sword but i will take 1 full day if i can get help from other anbu, if you can try to copy Sasuke's techniques and see how you do" At this Naruto got very happy and nodded and sprinted off to the training grounds.

Naruto was at his normal training spot and started up a chidori but this one was different, Naruto put a wind affinity into it and used Kyuubi's chakra and his own chakra to make it so it was purple lightning that had tail-like lightning bolts coming out of it that didn't go away. He charged the Tree thing posted down and stabbed his hand at it and when he did multiple things happened: 1, The chakra charged all throughout the treestump thing 2,the stump cracked all over and 3, the stump literally exploded. Naruto was pleased at it's effect and started to train it more.  
After training for an hour with that one justu he began to feel tired. he layed down in the snow and closed his eyes.

He found himself in his sewer-like mindscape and saw the Kyuubi in his cage.  
'Hey Kyuubi, why am i here?' Naruto asked the demon lord, **'Because i wanted to tell you something, that's why kit.'. **'Well what is it?' **'Yeah, yeah i was getting to that, You know how when you did your special chidori move with your combined chakras and it turned purple?'** 'Yeah why do you ask?' **'Well considering i'm a chakra tank for you i know what happens with your chakra. When you use Both chakras for your moves they both start to build up a bigger tank of chakra. It's purple like when you used your move and it's stronger than either of your normal chakras including mine, and now that it has been made, whenever you use a jutsu with either mine or your own chakra, it gets added to that one, making it bigger. Think kit, you could have an Endless amount of Chakra at your hands!' **'Wow, cool, how do i use it though?' **'I don't know that kit, i'm not the user, oh and i have good news for you' **'Oh and what would that be?' **'You i think, have your own Kekkei-Genkai kit' **'Cool! how do i use it?' **'You should be able to use it by focousing your new chakra to your eyes, it's should be like byakugan and sharingan combined, maybe you should ask that destiny kid about his techniques...Anyway test it out' **'I will i will, but first, what should i name this stuff for when people ask after i kick their buts?' **'How about Absolute Chakra and Azirigon?' **'That sounds pretty cool, where'd you come up with azirigon though?' **'I dunno, just a idea i didn't wanna forget, now go back out there and test out your stuff!'**

Back in the Real World  
'Ok now let's try out the Azirigon' after activating his Absolute chakra and pumping it into his eyes Naruto's eyes had purple pupils with 4 tomoe instead of 3 and basically looked like a purple version of sharingan. 'Wow! i can see behind me, all around and i can see birds flying and everything! No wonder why Neji said he would beat me, he had some good stuff with his byakugan' "Now to test out my moves"  
Channeling the absolute chakra into right hand while adding 3 elements to it, fire,wind,and the normal lightning, Naruto had a deadly strike in his arsenal. Targeting the other tree stump thing, he also channeled the new chakra to his feet and found that he could do all this without losing much chakra... Now to try it all out together: charging the stump thingy he stabbed his hand foward to the stump and more things happened this time: 1-His hand went through the stump, 2-the Chakra went all throughout the stump, 3-It Cracked all over, 4- it all got slashed by the wind tails from the inside out, 5- it was seared by the fire affinity 6-the lightning zapped it and 7-it then exploded. at this Naruto was proud of himself and it wasn't that hard... Now to try out the sharingan part of his Azirigon...Remembering Sasuke's Chidori Current jutsu naruto supercharged himself with the new chakra and formed it into lightning, and now dark purple chakra lightning emanated from his body zapping the ground nearby and such. Naruto realized he had to go home and rest... Not because his Chakra was depleted or anything, it was just 11:00pm and had to sleep before his mission started tommorow at 6:00am 'Sakura And Sasuke are gonna be surprised with this!'

* * *

So what'd You think? Please review and say if i should continue it or not


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'Kyuubi Thinking'

* * *

Naruto got up at about 6 o' clock, got dressed and etc… Being packed already he started off towards the main gate to find Sakura on the other street about to be there. He slowed down and came to a halt a few feet in front of Konoha's gates, turned around and asked "You ready Sakura?". Coming out of a trance she replied with a "Yeah, let's go" and off they sped. Naruto was anxious to get to Sasuke and his Speed of light ability started to kick in accidentaly. Sakura didn't notice because she was still thinking about how the mission would turn out. Eventually she stopped hearing Naruto's footsteps and looked up to see him like 30 yards ahead, surprised she yelled "Naruto slow down!" Naruto noticing what happened stopped putting chakra to his feet and fell back to Sakura. Then, both now focused on getting to their destination continued on.

After about two or three hours of tree jumping Sakura asked tiredly "Should we stop now and rest till morning?" Naruto wasn't tired Nearly as much as she was because of his practically limitless chakra amount but he still nodded knowing she would slow them down if they continued like this. After looking around to search their surroundings they found a cave near a river. Sakura offered to set up camp inside while Naruto went to get firedwood and food. He set off to the river to bring back water, then went out into the forest for wood. Sakura after setting up the neccesary stuff for the little rinky-dink camp, looked out to the forest to see a tree fall down, then a minor tremor. Alarmed at the thought of Naruto in trouble with enemies she rushed out the where the tree fell. When she got there she hid behind the tree to try and hide. She looked at the spot and found Naruto using a wind blade to chop up the tree, shirtless... Sakura was no longer hiding behind the tree and naruto noticed her there. He turned towards her and said "Hey there Sakura camp set up?"cheerily. She noted the defined abs he had along with his muscles, she blushed and dropped her gaze to the ground before saying "y-yeah". Naruto had half the tree chopped up and there was alot-i mean ALOT of wood there, realizing how much wood they had to use, they could have a couple weeks worth of firewood... Naruto got an idea, he turned towards Sakura and asked her, "Hey sakura how good do you think the cave is to sleep in?" she replied "It's ok i guess, the ground is cold and it's pretty damp...". He had his mind set now, and said "Ok, for tonight you're gonna sleep there 'cause it's safer than out here, i got food and supplies for the night, ok?" she nodded and turned to head back to the cave when she abruptly stopped and turned back to him and asked,"What about you? where are you sleeping?" He grinned and said"Don't worry, i'm doing you a favor by not sleeping tonight, don't come out of the cave until i come and get you ok?" she nodded and began to think about what Naruto was gonna do while she was in the cave.

It was about 8 o'clock pm in the summer so there was still light outside... Sakura was inside the cave making herself food and wondered about naruto's plans. Naruto on the other hand was happy and had about 30 shadow clones created and worked on cutting down 2 more trees and getting more wood. Afterwards he got them to build a square base with one 3foot opening on one part of it. then he got them to pile the other wood blocks onto them until he had a wood tower-like construct built. After shaping down the side and getting the blocks to stick together using a jutsu, he and his clones were tired, so they all went to the river and got some water. After Breaking for about half an hour it was 11:00pm and was dark, so he used some branches and stuck them in the ground around his constuct and lit the tops on fire so they had light to work by. Now they started to cut a square hole in one side of the tower, the same side that had the big hole that he was able to enter through. He and his clones fastened together a roofing made of wood and thatch that they made. Now he had a crude cabin. He popped up 20 more clones and got to work making the outside look better. Satisfied, he got to work on the Inside now, making furniture and such... he had a spot that didn't have flooring for a fire pit since stoves weren't able to be carried around in backpacks... He made a Bed and made a matress of leaves and his sleeping bag and his blanket. The fire pit spot was under a chimney made of stone he put in. It was now 2 o'clock in the flippin morning and he was tired, his jutsus could go on but his body couldn't handle not sleeping for so long. So he fell asleep for a couple hours before awaking on the bed.

He ran outside to look at it and was happy with himself. He ran to get Sakura. When He got there, she was asleep. Plopping down beside her he just looked at her thinking 'My god she is an angel', he stroked a few strands of hair out of her face when she awoke and freaked out, whacking Naruto in the head. Realising what she did she apologised and tried to comfort him. Saying he was fine while holding his head, he got up and walked around the cave for a few seconds before sitting back down. "I'm so sorry Naruto are you ok?" she asked again, rubbing his temples he nodded saying"yeah, i'm good". After packing all his stuff while getting worried looks from Sakura, she asked,"Why are you packing up? What's wrong Naruto". He looked at her then whacked himself in his forhead saying"Oh my god i forgot to tell you to pack your things! Errr, yeah, ummm...Pack your things...". Looking at him weirdly she did what he said a stoff up with her stuff...Then after walking out of the cave she asked him,"umm, Naruto, where are we going?" He grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head while saying"It's a surprise"

Curiosity took over her and she pondered about what it was and she became eager to move ahead quicker, but she also noted how tired Naruto looked...Naruto knew where they were and they were about 20yards away from it, so there was just enough trees ahead to block it from sight from her until further notice. "Sit down please"he simply asked, without asking, she sat down and put her stuff down. He did his thing and to her eyes, teleported away. He put his stuff inside the cabin and got back to her, she was now laying down in the grass looking up at the sky. He walked over to her and layed down before her, silently. He poked her so she'd know he was there, she didn't look at him but asked"What was that for?" he turned towards her and said"So you'd know i was here." She looked at him and noticed how close they were, faces only a few inches apart. She was freaking out but Naruto was totally unphased...A couple hours ago he had a chit-chat with the Kyuubi

_Flashback_

_**"Hey Kit..." **"What kyuubi? why am i here again? Found out something about the Azirigon?" The kyuubi shook it's huge head. It looked directly at him and said **"You need to find a mate kit," **Naruto started choking on an un-existing liquid he was drinking and asked "What???"** "You heard me kit, you need to find a mate, your older now and if you don't find a mate now you'll not be able to continue your family" **"Kyuubi i don't even know who my parents were..." he seemingly sadly stated **"I forgot to tell you i know who they are..." **Naruto's gloominess turned into shock and asked "Who are they?!?!" The Kyuubi didn't seem concerned or nothing just said **"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" **Naruto's eyes dropped and he seemed lost in thought, then it all sank in... "I know Minato is the fourth Hokage but who is Kushina?" he asked... **"She is a big part of who you are...Minato gave you your determination and your 'Charm' as you might call it, plus your skills as a shinobi while Kushina gave you your rebelliousness and love of the shadow clone technique" **Kyuubi stated... "Wow, so i'll freak out later, but what were you saying about the err, ummm 'Mate' thing?" **"Ah yes that, you need to find a mate and continue on the Namikaze name Naruto... That pink haired girl seems best suited, she's got spunk..." **"How the hell do you propose we do just that?" naruto amusingly asked... **"Tip number one, don't stare at other girls and don't get drunk unless your with her... Number 2 Don't completely freak out about everything, only enough to make her laugh and win her over...So act more serious... 3,Don't be so overprotective that they can't breathe, that's a relationship killer... trust me i know" the Kyuubi's eyes dropped** "What happened?" **"the 4th tailed cat demon and i were intimate and she looked at Shakaku, i panicked and she didn't like me anymore..." **"What you do then?" The Kyuubi's face lit up with happiness and joy **"I practically killed Shakaku and locked the kitty cat in the underworld....it was the most fun i've ever had!" **"Ummmm yeeeeeah, i'm gonna go back to my world now....bye"_

_flashback end_

She blushed and turned on her side to have her back towards him and he kept looking at the clouds..."Do you still love Sasuke?" he asked...She was shocked at what he said, not thinking he'd ask her that... she turned back towards the sky and said"Not really anymore i just want him back so our team will be whole again..." His expression wasn't happy, or mad, not _really _sad but kind of and he asked"Who do you like then?" She dreaded the question rummaging through her memories to find out who she liked she realized who she liked..."I don't really know....Who do you like?" He turned towards he so their faces were looking at eachother again and said "The same person i've loved since i the academy days, you should know that" their noses were almost touching and she blushed again, sitting up abruptly, saying"what were you gonna show me naruto?"

He stood up and strectched then started walking to the spot...He stopped and said "Close your eyes" She obeyed and he took her hand in his and led her to the front of the cabin... He said "Open" when she did, she was so shocked she dropped her stuff on the ground. She looked at Naruto's grinning face and back to the cabin and asked "You did all this?"

* * *

I don't feel like adding any more to this chapter...I'm working on like 3 other stories because the ideas popped into my head from reading other peoples... Ciao


End file.
